Spooning
by YoCupcake
Summary: Another sequel to - Obsessions (one-shot). Kai and Bonnie fit together like two spoons. Pure fluff.


**Disclaimer:** Yes yes, don't own this show or it's characters, Or movie references used.

 **A/N:** Feeling ill and high on medicine, I wrote some BonKai to cheer myself up. :). It's only a short chapter. Hope you guys don't mind, it does fit in with the other one shots. I wrote it out of frustration for the fact we never got to see Kai spooning Bonnie. Also to help soothe any disappointment we will feel for tonight's episode. I don't trust them when it comes to our precious BonKai. Little side note - I laughed writing the dream sequence. It's pure wish fulfillment on my part. Review and let me know what you think.

* * *

 **Spooning**

* * *

Even though she had sworn to herself she would stop taking sleeping pills, the need was too strong. She can't remember the last time she had a decent nights sleep. After becoming resident witch of mystic falls she found herself constantly on alert. Now not only did she have other supernatural creatures to worry about, but a certain little hybrid who had become some sort of an incubus. Not to mention Lilly Salvatore was now on the loose. Damon had promised her that he would handle his mother, but she had little faith in her friends when it came to dealing with things. She always ended up cleaning the mess they created. She had been always on the alert when she first found out about vampires. Now with Kai always haunting her, and the worry of other supernatural creatures plaguing mystic falls; sleep became a luxury. _No rest for the wicked witch._ She sighed. Tucked up under her covers, she let the pills bring her into a state of peace. She was glad when she finally started to succumb to sleep.

 _She found herself on a large ship. Not one of her usual dreams, but a pleasant surprise. She instantly knew where she was. The titanic! She couldn't believe it. She and Jo had watched the movie the other night. After she informed Jo that Kai will no longer be a danger to her, Jo had been relieved. She had hugged her and thanked her over and over again. The gratitude warmed Bonnie's heart. It was more than her friends had ever shown her. To try and cheer themselves up, after all the doom and gloom, they had watched a movie. Jo had postponed the wedding in fear that Kai might show up. She had been devastated that she had to cancel it, and Bonnie felt it was time to cheer themselves up._

 _She had spent the whole night swooning over Leonardo DiCaprio. He had been her ultimate childhood crush, and she still swooned every time she watched one of his movies._

 _"Don't do it!" She heard behind her._

 _She turned and almost fainted when she saw none other than Leo behind her. He was the handsome prince she had imaged him to be, except he was dressed like a pauper. It did not detract from his perfect looks. From his perfectly shaped jaw, sandy-blonde hair, and eyes the color of the sea beneath them. She looked down at her own attire, and noticed she was dressed like Rose in the movie. Red silk dress, with shimmering black top. She felt like a princess._

 _"Come on, just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over. " She could barley hear him above the noise of the howling wind._

 _She wondered what he was talking about, to filled with glee at the sight of him. She noticed then that she was standing dangerously close to the edge of the ship. She was leaning over it like a crazy person._

 _"Leo, what am I doing here?" She asked. Puzzled by the whole situation._

 _He gave her a confused look upon hearing the name. That is when it clicked. She must have been dreaming about that scene, which happened to be her favorite in the movie. She was supposed to be Rose. He was the dashing Jack Dawson. She knew the movie script off by heart._

 _"No, stay where you are! I mean it! I'll let go! " She shouted back. Although she was not crazy like Rose's character. She was afraid of heights. No way was she planning to get closer to the edge, where the cold sea lurked at the bottom like a dark void. She only wanted to have Leo save her._

 _"No, you won't" She turned to see his confident smile. God help her. She felt like she could have fainted at that moment. She decided to to forget the script. She wanted to jump into his arms and never let go._

 _"I can't let you jump. I'm involved now. You let go, and I'm, I'm gonna have to jump in there after you" He came and stood near her, lighting a cigarette._

 _Oh how she had craved to hear those words. Jeremy had made promises, but he could never follow through on them . She had always wanted a guy that could save her for once. She was always the one jumping into danger for her friends and ex- boyfriend. She just wanted someone to be willing to do the same for her._

 _"Ohh Jack!" She climbed back over the bars, ready to grab onto Leo with all her might. She couldn't understand why Rose would want to jump anything but the man before her. She went to jump into his arms, and he disappeared._

 _She felt like she was sucked back into that black hole again. The ship was gone, and so was Jack. She cursed her luck._

"Jack?" She was awake, but still in dream-state. She felt too groggy to open her eyes. She noticed she was no longer in titanic-world.

She felt arms wrap around her, and she snuggled against the warm feel instantly.

"Ohh Leo," she moaned in delight. Feeling like Leo must have come with her into reality.

"Who the hell is Leo?" came the voice she dreaded hearing more than anything in the world. Her Prince Leonardo had disappeared, leaving the devil _Kai_ instead.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She groaned. Her eyes felt stuck together, as the pills were still having an effect on her body.

"Coming to collect my _fee_ , remember? Now who the hell is Leo? I'm jealous you're dreaming of some other guy, other than _me_ Bon," he whispered against her ear. Brushing her soft hair back, exposing that beautiful neck of hers.

"I didn't say you can come collect when ever you _feel_ like it! And Leo is an actor. He starred in the award nominated movie Titanic." She sighed thinking of Leo playing Jack in her dream. She had been ready to grip onto him, and never let go. Now she was stuck back in her dreary life. With none other than _Kai Parker_ for company.

"No way, they made a movie for that? I'm guessing it's one of those gushing romances? You know, forget all the people dying on the boat. We got to watch this hot couple get it on while the boat is sinking. I think I might check it out," he chuckled. Snuggling closer to his little witch. He loved the feel of her exposed satin skin, that was as soft as the sheets that covered them. Her sweet perfumed skin giving off the smell of orange and spice. She was always washing her body and hair with the most intoxicating scents. It drove his newly formed-vampire senses crazy.

"It was after your time. Now _go away,_ " she gritted out. Intent on trying to dream of Leonardo again. The dry-hot air circulating the room was making her burn up, so she decided to push off the covers. Or maybe it was because of the little vampire-witch- hybrid in bed with her. She refused to acknowledge that reason.

"Nah uh Bonnie, a deals a deal. Plus I got to make sure you don't dream of any other guy while I'm away" He let his arms curl tightly around her waist, like he had done with his teddies as a child. She felt like one. All warm, soft, and comforting. After all the cold lonely nights he had been through most of his life, it felt good to have something to drive away his lonely existence.

"Are you seriously jealous Kai? Would have been cute if it wasn't _you_. Can't you let me sleep in _peace_? I can't sleep with you here." She was too tired to fight him. Plus, the feel of warm arms wrapped around her was actually pleasurable. She had spent so many nights feeling alone, it was nice feeling to have someone there; even if it was Kai.

"Why? I don't _bite_ , oh wait! Well I sort of do _now,_ " he laughed at his little joke. His warm breath on the back of her neck made her blood run hot. She felt her body heating up in his presence. She cursed him for having this effect on her.

"I'm way too tired for _this,_ " and she really was tired. She was both emotionally and psychically drained. With the lack of sleep, constant drama, and Kai's torment; she was at breaking point.

"How about we forget my fee for today. If you agree to let me hold you, just for tonight," he whispered near her ear. She could feel it burn the sensitive skin there. His touch was scorching hot, sending her body into flames

She was considering it. She found it hard to concentrate when she felt him rub his finger along her ribs, drawing little circles there. She could feel it through the flimsy material of her night-shirt. The room was becoming way too stuffy.

"Why?" She asked. She couldn't imagine the crazed guy spooning her, wanting to snuggle with anything.

"Because it beats the lonely nights. It's nice to have something to hold onto, even _if_ she hates me," he laughed bitterly. She shivered hearing those words. She too understood what he meant.

" _Fine._ If you dare try and perv on me while I sleep, I will _burn you_ alive." She couldn't believe she was accepting his company so easily. Surprisingly, the thought of having Kai around while she slept made her feel protected. She wouldn't have to sleep with one eye open.

"Deal," he laughed into her neck. Wrapping his arms tighter around her waist.

She thought the way he held her was oddly sweet. Like she was the most precious thing he had ever held. She found herself snuggling closer, and was thankful when he brought the cover back up over them. She still felt too awake and anxious to sleep, but the chant he started murmuring under his breath soon soothed her. What ever magic spell he was weaving was working. It felt like he was singing her a lullaby.

"Good night, _Kai,_ " she whispered. Not caring that she was spooning with her former enemy.

"Good night, _sweet_ Bonnie." He smiled content when she had let herself be held by him. Not completely vulnerable, as Bonnie would never allow that. It was a sign of trust. It was more than he could ever ask of her, given the circumstances. Even if they were to become enemies again, she had seeped inside of his dark heart. She had slivered her way into his mind, and he didn't want to drive her out.

Their magic auras hummed in unison at the feel of their powers connecting. Casting a bubble where they are enclosed. Too wrapped up in each other to care about the outside world.


End file.
